Some objects, such as cylindrical objects, can be difficult to convey on conveyor chains due the natural instability caused by their geometry. If the cylindrical objects are positioned such that they are permitted to roll on the conveyor surface, control of the position of the objects cannot be maintained and they can jam the conveyor chain and conveyor. In the case of cylindrical objects which have a height that is considerably greater than their diameter, if they are positioned on end on the conveyor chain, they will typically have a relative high center of gravity and will be naturally unstable. This instability can result in tipage while the object is being handled. Such tipage in a manufacturing operation can cause jam-ups and result in costly down time of production.
Increased demands on productivity have also required on-line quality control checks involving electronic, pneumatic, mechanical and optical controls for inspecting or testing objects while they are being conveyed. These on-line inspections require the objects to be properly aligned and secured with little relative motion other than the desired conveying motion.